


One Plus One Makes Three.

by Stargateloversteph



Series: NCIS New Orleans, What the future holds. [3]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Meredith Brody is feeling under the weather. How does she react to the news her life is about to be turned upside down.





	One Plus One Makes Three.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I will never get my happy ever after. So I made my own.

Sitting in the car on the way to the crime scene she felt queasy. She really hoped she wasn't coming down with anything, especially not with the number of cases they had to deal with. For some reason, the last few weeks had seen an influx of dead sailors turning up. Some were simple cases to solve, yet others were still unsolved two or three weeks down the line. The influx of ships coming into port was the main reason, some docking for several days due to restocking before heading back out to sea, or coming in on there way somewhere else. She had felt off a couple days already, but this was the first time she had felt sick. She pressed the button on the door panel and the window slowly went down, a sharp cold breeze rushing into the car. She caught the look sent her way by the driver of the car but he didn't say anything, just kept driving to the crime scene. It wasn't until he stopped the car that he turned and spoke to her.

"You Okay?" Watching as she turned her head to face him.

"Yeah, just felt a little queasy for a minute or two. Remind me not to eat whatever Chris cooks for lunch again." Smiling as she rubbed her hand across her stomach hoping it would help.

"If you're sure. On saying that, you should know after all these years not to eat what Chris cooks, that's a probie mistake." Seeing her rub her stomach as she answered.

When they got out the car they both went to the trunk to put their jackets and caps on and she grabbed her rucksack. He watched her discreetly as she zipped her jacket up and shouldered the pack. She did look a little peaky, her face looking a little paler than normal. He had noticed the past few days she hadn't been herself, yet he put it down to so much work. They hadn't really had a break in just under a month, case after case pouring in. They were stretched thin, even though there was four of them. Once the trunk was shut they both joined Chris an Sonja at the yellow crime scene tape, all digging their ID badges or at the same time. The policeman lifted the tape up and they all ducked underneath it and headed in the direction he pointed.

"So what have we got, Loretta?" Asking the question before he had even reached the body and the woman bent over it.

All four agents stopped in a line and looked at the body. Before Loretta had a chance to answer Merri bolted for the bush to there right and bent over throwing up. All three agents and Loretta turned to watch her as Merri continued to be sick.

"Dwayne?" Was all Loretta had to say as she looked at the women throwing up and then her friend.

"No idea. She said she wasn't feeling well on the way over. I asked if she was okay and she said she was fine." Still watching as Merri stood fully upright and dropped her pack to the floor beside her.

"Sebastian, go check on Merri while I tell them what we have so far," Loretta instructed as she passed him a pocket packet of Kleenex.

Sebastian just nodded his head, took the Kleenex, and headed to where Brody was kneeling down digging around in her pack.

"Hey, these what you're looking for?" Stopping just beside her and holding out the Kleenex.

"Thanks, Sebastian. Don't suppose you," but stopped speaking when he pulled a bottle of water out his pocket. "That's it." Taking the bottle, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig.

She didn't swallow the water but swished it around her mouth before spitting it out. She passed the water back to Sebastian and took a tissue out the packet. Wiping her mouth she threw the used tissue and the packet in her open pack and zipped it shut. As she went to stand she felt a hand on her elbow as Sebastian helped her up. She was glad the park was empty and the area had been sealed off. Wouldn't look good for an NCIS agent to be seen throwing up at a crime scene.

"Feel any better?" Sebastian asked as looked her up and down.

"Not really, but don't tell Pride." Smiling a little as she turned to look back at her teammates and the crime scene.

"I think he's already noticed. Last time I checked you don't make a habit of chucking you lunch up all over and contaminating a possible crime scene." Looking between Merri and the bush.

"No, not normally. Come on, we best get back and see if we can help." Picking her pack up and walking towards where the team was still stood with Loretta and the body.

Loretta saw Merri and Sebastian heading back over and she gestured to Pride who turned to see them approach.

"Brody, how about you go see who found the body and get a statement. Probably better than you puking on our dead guy." Seeing her nod her head before she walked over to the policeman who had lifted the tape up for them.

"Chris, Sonja, you go visit his house, see what you can find out. I'll meet you back at the office. Thanks, Loretta, and you Sebastian." Giving the man a genuine smile before turning and leaving Loretta to transport the body back to the morgue.

We saw Chris and Sonja get in their car and drive off, leaving him stood looking around for the final member of the team. He finally spotted her sat on a bench with a man and women, a stroller parked beside them. He took it that was the couple who had the unfortunate experience of finding the dead sailor. He hung back and waited for her to get their statement, he didn't need to barge in but he kept a close eye on her as she worked. When he saw the couple leave he headed over to where she was still sat on the bench. As he stopped beside her he saw she was leaning forward taking deep breaths, in through her mouth and out through her nose. He took a seat beside her and waited for her to look at him. When she finally did, he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"So, how long you been feeling like crap for? And don't lie, I can tell." Smiling at her as she considered his question.

"A few days, maybe a little longer. This is the first time I've either felt or been sick though. Hoping it's just a bug, or I'm run down." Trying to sound hopeful about what could be wrong with her.

"At least you're honest. I was going to say about a week. Let's get you back to the office and we'll see how you feel in a couple of days. If you're still no better we can get you checked over, just to be sure." Stalling her protest before she could get started.

"Fine. Let's get back then, these ships need to leave port soon, I heard Loretta saying her morgue is full, and we could do with a break." Trying to let go of his hand as she stood up.

When he wouldn't let go she looked at him with a confused look on her face. He kept a hold of her hand, even when he was stood beside her. She went to separate them again but he kept hold.

"What's up with you? You don't normally do public displays of affection, especially not at work." Looking down at their still joined hands.

"Not exactly public, and I'm just making sure you're okay." Taking a step forward and tugging on her hand for her to follow him.

She wasn't going to let the opportunity pass her by so she fell into step beside him, their joined hands tucked between them as they walked back towards the car. Ducking under the yellow tape when the police officer lifted it they went to the car, only separating when she was sat in the car and he shut the door. He walked around and climbed in the driver's side, looking across at her as she settled in her seat. She still looked pale as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You good?" He asked as he started the car.

"Yeah, I'll open the window if I need to." Giving him a small smile but keeping her eyes shut.

"Just let me know if you need me to stop." Steering the car away from the curb towards the office.

They were halfway there when he caught her out the corner of his eye bolt upright and reach for the door controls. He wants taking anything to chance and stirred the car to the curb when he found an opening. He was glad he had as she flung the door open and threw up on the curb the moment the car had stopped. He sat still and watched as she heaved again but nothing came up. Undoing his seat belt her turned towards her and leaned over, resting his hand on her back. She sat back up and closed the car door over, his hand still resting on her back. She sat forward in the seat and got the water bottle from the floor and Kleenex out her pack. After rinsing her mouth and spitting it on the curb she closed the door properly and sat back in the seat, feeling him remove his hand as she did. He gave her a couple of minutes before he started the car and pulled away again.

They made it to office without her being sick again, but only just. As soon as the car was parked she was out the car and running into the office. He followed behind her, dropping her pack at her desk before he headed to the small bathroom beside the big green doors. He found her sat on the floor, back against the wall looking ever greyer than she had been earlier.

"Maybe you should reconsider that doctors trip, you've been sick quite a bit. Rather we know than have you being really ill." Dropping down to sit beside her.

She didn't argue, just leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He knew then she really was sick, she would have fought him tooth and nail if she wasn't. The best he could do was hold her close as she seemed to curl into him, sitting in his lap so she could tuck her face into his neck and he could wrap both arms around her. They were still sitting there when Chris and Sonja came back half an hour later, his feet now tingling due to lack of circulation. He wanted to move, but he knew she had fallen asleep. Meredith Brody sleeping was as rare as finding a sober person at Mardi Gra. He loved holding her while she slept, seeing her face relax before the nightmares kicked in. Now was no different, even if he was leaning against the bathroom wall with a numb ass and dead legs. She was definitely worth it.

"Need any help?" Chris whispered as he put his head around the door.

He just shook his head, he would give her five more minutes and then he had to wake her up. They had three active cases and they weren't going to solve them themselves while they sat on the floor of the bathroom. Chris just nodded his head and left them alone, returning to his desk to work. After a few minutes, he placed a kiss on her temple and gently gave her a nudge.

"Hey, you need to wake up, unfortunately." Pushing her hair away from her face as she moved her head trying to snuggle closer. "No, you can't go back to sleep, come on." Somehow managing to push her to a semi-sitting position.

When she was pushed to sit up she was not happy about it. She had been sleeping, warm and comfortable against Dwayne's chest. Plus when she was sleeping she wasn't sick. Speaking of sick, bolting from her comfortable seat to be sick again. As she leaned over the bowl she felt his hand on her back, rubbing up and down as she dry heaved. When she was finished, she sat back and looked at Dwayne.

"You win, I'll phone and make an appointment. I can't recall ever being this sick." Leaning over to flush the toilet before attempting to stand up.

Dwayne was on his feet first, reaching down to her to help her up. Once she was stood she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Kitchen, I'll make you a drink and you can phone the doctors. When you're done let me know what's happening." Steering them both to the kitchen table and getting her to sit down.

When he had her sitting down he went and made her a cup of herbal tea, hoping it would help settle her stomach a little. Placing the cup in front of her he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll get back to work, you take as long as you need to." Turning to walk away but stopping and turning back so he could kiss her hair. "Love you." He whispered in her ear before leaving her to drink her tea and phone the doctors.

Half an hour later after both making and receiving calls, he headed back into the kitchen to find her still sat at the table. He didn't speak, just took a seat beside her and reached across for her hand.

"I have to head out, so does Chris and Sonja. You going to be okay here?"Asking even though there wasn't much else she could do.

"Sure. I'll look at these cases from the past couple of weeks, see if we've missed anything." Picking up her cup with her and finishing the last of the tea.

"What did the doctor say? You seem to have perked up a little now, you don't look so white." Looking over at her as she seemed to consider how she felt.

"The tea has helped, my stomach doesn't seem to be spinning as much now. Doctors can fit me in before work in the morning. You tagging along?" Asking when she already knew the answer.

"Hell yeah, if something's wrong I need to know as well. Not just as your boss, but as your slightly overprotective boyfriend." Nudging her shoulder and laughing a little. "That still sounds weird you know, it's been so long since I was courting that it just sounds wrong to someone my age." Seeing her watching him.

"Nothing wrong with your age, at least not to me. Now go, learn things." Teasing him with his own catchphrase.

"Try and eat something when I'm gone, even if it's just something light. I'll see you later." Standing from his seat and heading out the kitchen, turning to look at her one last time before he headed out through the huge green doors.

Getting up from the table she went and made another herbal tea and did try eating a little toast. After the first slice, her stomach started to protest so she dumped the remainder in the thrash and took her tea to her desk. She logged into the system and pulled up their last two linked cases, looking over them and double checking information, reading over the statements, comparing them, taking everything apart piece by piece. She was about to give up after an hour when she came across a small discrepancy in a statement. Finishing her tea she took her weapon and headed out the building, texting the team to let them know where she was going. Just as she got in the car and put her seatbelt on her cell beeped. She knew who it would be, and what it would say, but she looked anyway. Sure enough, it was a message from Dwayne to be careful and call if she needed help. She shook her head and put the phone back in her pocket, she would be fine.

Two hours later she was sat with an ice pack on her cheek, a cuffed suspect, and one very upset boss.

"I said to call if you needed backup." Fists balled and resting on the table as he leaned over it as she sat facing him.

"By the time I needed backup he had already started to try and beat the crap out of me. Not like I could ask him to stop until you guys arrived." She replied a little sarcastically.

He didn't answer her, just stared her down as she shifted the ice pack on her cheek and winced a little. He wasn't sure why he was mad, it wasn't something that hadn't happened before, and would probably happen again in the future. He wondered if it had been Chris or Sonja would he feel so threatened? The answer was instant and he deflated a little, coming around the table and sitting down beside her.

"Let me see." Reaching for her hand and the ice pack.

She let him lift both her hand and the ice pack away from her face, watching his face to gauge how bad it was. He took the ice pack and shifted it around then placed it gently back on her face. He held it in place and she leaned in slightly.

"Remember the last bruise you had on your face?" Smiling as he thought back to the last time she fell and hurt her face.

"Your birthday six weeks ago. Playing twister with everyone if I remember right. That was a hell of a night, especially the end of the night." Remembering the three times they had had sex that night.

"That was definitely the highlight of my birthday." Removing the ice pack and placing it on the table.

He looked at her cheek, lifting her chin and turning her face a little so he could see her full cheek.

"Doesn't look bad, a little bit of a bump. Will probably bruise in a day or two." Stroking his finger over the red raised area.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I've survived worse." Seeing a dark look cross Dwayne's face at the brief mention of some of the things she had been through. "Hey, I'm good, and I'm sorry I scared you." Taking his hands in hers.

He looked down at their joined hands and attempted to smile but failed. He stood up and brought her with him, letting go of her hands and wrapping his arms around her back. Leaning into him she slid her arms around his back and smiled as he kissed her hair.

"I take it your feeling better now then. Did you eat anything earlier?" Pulling back just enough so he could see her face.

"I had some toast and more tea seemed to do the trick. Maybe I'll get away with cancelling the doctors in the morning." Reaching up and kissing him before he could protest at her considering cancelling the doctors.

"Nice try, you are going to get checked over anyway, then we'll know for sure." Stopping mid-kiss to emphasise his point.

She did attempt to pull a pet lip but it didn't work as he just stared at her. She gave up eventually and mumbled 'fine' as he smiled at winning the argument.

"Let's go see the bastard who thought he could kick your ass." Letting her go and looking her up and down.

"Before we go in, be warned, he looks worse than me." Smirking as she led the way out the kitchen and across the courtyard.

Sure enough, the suspect did look a little worse for ware. He had a cut lip, the start of a black eye, and his shirt sleeve was ripped revealing a small bandage. She had definitely given as good as she got and he couldn't help feeling rather proud of that fact. After ten minutes of her facing off to him, she had her confession, her hunch had been right. He just stood at the back of the room leaning on the wall watching her do what she did best.

As they stood together watching him being led away in cuffs they were both pleased to have wrapped up two of the three open cases that they had. Now if they could just wrap up the last case they might be able to at least get a break since three of the four ships had departed port, the other was due out the next day. When they walked into the office Chris was typing away, while Sonja was reading through files.

"Got anything?" He asked as he stopped in the middle of the room watching as Merri sat at her desk.

Chris and Sonja both jumped with, Sonja with files in her hand and Chris with the remote for the overhead screen. They shared the information they had and split up, Chris and Sonja following her lead, while Dwayne and Merri followed up on Chris's lead. They both came back with a suspect each, and after much blaming of the other party, they finally had a confession out of them both.

Sitting around the kitchen table that night as Dwayne cooked, the team were joined by Loretta, Danny and CJ, as well as Sebastian and Patton. If was a tight squeeze but they managed. Sonja was nearly sitting on Chris's lap, as they brought chairs in from the office to get everyone around the table. Everything was going well until Dwayne actually brought the food to the table. Merri had been fine until she saw the food, then rushed from the table to the bathroom. Everyone turned to watch her dash out the room, Dwayne telling everyone to tuck in as he followed her out the door. He found her exactly where he had found her earlier, kneeling over the toilet bowl being sick. He took his position behind her rubbing her back until she was done. He watched her as she stood up, rinsed her mouth, and then flushed the toilet. He was still watching her when she turned to him.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm still going. Let's go see if I can actually look at your food this time." Walking out the bathroom as he followed behind her.

She approached the table with caution, trying to breathe through her mouth instead of her nose. As she sat down everyone looked at her but it was Loretta who spoke first.

"You Okay, dear? How long have you been sickly?" Looking at the woman sat beside her.

"I'm okay for now. I haven't felt right for a few days now, but today has been the first one I've been sick. It comes and goes, sometimes I even get to eat something in between." Looking at the food on the table and going for the plain potatoes and chicken.

Loretta didn't answer her, just looked at Dwayne then back at Merri. Dwayne did notice Loretta had a knowing look on her face as if she had some idea what was wrong with her. Dwayne did have a inclination but he didn't want to say anything just in case he was wrong. The rest of the meal went smoothly, Merri managing to stay seated and eat something. Slowly the group separated out for the night leaving Merri and Dwayne to finish cleaning up. When they were done they went upstairs and climbed into bed, Dwayne spooning up behind Merri as she fell asleep. In some ways, he was hoping his gut was correct about what was wrong with Merri, yet in some way, he wasn't sure if she could handle it if he was. Falling asleep he knew he didn't have long until they found out.

When he woke the bed was empty, the sound of Merri being sick resonated through the small flat. Getting up he padded barefoot to the bathroom, just in time to see her stand up and flush the toilet. He leaned against the door jam and watched as she rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth. When she was done she turned to face him and looked at him.

"Don't, I'm going to shower and get ready, then see about some tea. You joining me?" Looking a little grey as she kissed him on the cheek.

He didn't reply, just watched as she stripped off and climbed into the shower. He watched as she lathered up, rinsing the soap off and turning to face him smiling. Stripping off he joined her under the water, kissing her back as she kissed him. They did manage to get washed eventually, that was after the quick shower sex of course. As they walked through the quite building to the car he took her hand and squeezed it gently. She squeezed it back in return, attempting to smile as she did.

"Hey, whatever is wrong we got this, okay." Trying to reassure her.

She just nodded her head as he opened the car door and she climbed into the passenger seat. He got in beside her and started the car, watching as the huge gates opened fully before driving out. The doctor's office wasn't far and the drive over was silent. When they arrived and the car was parked Dwayne went to get out the car but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He stopped and looked back at Merri, her face still a little off colour.

"Dwayne, I have a feeling I know what the doctors going to say." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah, So do I. How about we go find out and we can take it from there." Seeing the uncertainty on her face.

"Can we," stopping as she cut off by him kissing her.

"Let's find out first, then we'll talk." Nudging her nose with his own.

Nodding her head she let go of his arm and went to get out the car. He joined her on the path and they headed into the doctor's office hand in hand.

When they got back in the car thirty fives minute later Dwayne Pride wasn't sure if he should be smiling or not. He needed to gauge how Merri was before he got excited. She never spoke the whole ride home and was out the car and inside before the gates had even clicked shut. When he found her five minutes later she was sat on his bed with her legs pulled up to her chest, chin resting on her knees. He sat beside her and managed to get his arms around her as best as he could.

"Tell me what you're thinking, don't shut me out." Nudging her gently.

"I just can't, we never even talked about this. I never saw this coming, never planned this. How do I do this?" Looking up at him a little shell-shocked.

"Okay, let's start with asking if you even want this. At the end of the day it's you doing it, not me." Watching her sit up as he asked her the question.

"I just never saw myself in this position. It's not something I ever wanted. What about you, how do you feel?" Hoping to deflect some of the heat from herself.

"It doesn't really matter what I feel if you're not happy, ultimately only you can decide what you do from here." Answering her as honestly as he could.

"But, I don't know. I just, I need to know, do you want this?" Watching him to see how he reacted.

"Honestly, hell yes." A huge smile breaking out on his face as he answered.

She looked at the huge smile on his face as he answered her, felt him squeeze her a little tighter as he replied. The more she had been thinking over the past twelve hours about this possible outcome the more she had grown to it. Now seeing how happy he was she had to admit the idea didn't seem so daunting. Even though they had never spoken about it she could see how happy he was, and his infectious smile was rubbing off as she found herself smiling too.

"So, now you know how I feel it's still up to you. Can you do this, knowing what you have to give up?" Seeing her finally untuck her legs and move so she could face him properly.

"With you by my side, yeah, I think we can do this together." Seeing the twinkle in his eyes as she answered him.

They both just sat there looking at each, neither saying a word as the full magnitude of the decision they had just made sunk in. He was the first to move, taking her hand in his and placing it palm down on her lower abdomen. They both looked down to where their hands rested, both smiling as they considered the possibilities.

"A baby." She finally whispered, looking at him as he tore his eyes away from their hands and to her face.

"Our baby." He finished, a huge grin still plastered on his face.

"Our baby." Nodding in agreement as she leaned in to kiss him.

He felt the phone ring in his pocket before he heard it, stopping the kiss to fish it out and answer it. He kept placing light kisses on her lips as he spoke on the phone, eventually hanging up and placing the phone on the bed.

"Case?" She asked as he kissed her.

"Yeah, the ship was about to leave port as well." Kissing her one last time before separating his hand from hers and moving to get off the bed.

She went to follow but he stopped her with a quizzical look.

"You can't come, your pregnant." The huge grin appearing on his face at the last word.

"We'll sort out jurisdiction for being a pregnant agent on the job after we go get the body. It's not like I'm just going to sit behind my desk until I go on maternity leave. I'm sure Washington has some rules about this somewhere, we'll call them later. Now let's get to work, all three of us." Standing up and reaching out for his hand.

He took her hand as he stopped beside her. They could do this, find a way to be expectant parents and do the job that they both loved, he was sure of it.


End file.
